Zeela
Zeela, also known as KreelaSuper Metroid Players' Guide, is a species of arthropods sporting long eyestalks that appear in Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, Super Metroid, and Metroid Fusion. Description Zeelas are quite agile and can climb walls and hang onto ceilings with little difficulty. They are native to Brinstar and Kraid's Lair on Zebes. Like the near-identical Geemers of Crateria and Norfair, Zeelas seem to be nothing more than indigenous lifeforms and not a biological weapon used by the Space Pirates. According to the Metroid manual, they have no bones. They come in three known variations: Green, Yellow, and Red. They are all identical in behavior to Zoomers, Sovas, and Geemers. In Metroid: Zero Mission, the red version's eyes will fall off when the creature is destroyed, damaging Samus if they come into contact with her. Zeelas''Nintendo Official Guide Book for Metroid Fusion'' pg. 27 were captured and brought aboard the Biologic Space Laboratories research station prior to the events of Fusion, where they were eventually infected and mimicked by the X Parasites. Through the X's ability to manipulate their victims' DNA, these Zeelas could now inhabit the sub-zero temperatures of Sector 5, unlike their original forms that lived in the tropical areas of Zebes. X-infected Zeelas were more grotesque in appearance than their unmodified counterparts; they also gained tube-like protrusions on their sides which they used to fire tiny sparks of energy in arcs. Official data '' artwork.]] ''Metroid'' manual "These boneless animals creep along horizontal and vertical surfaces. They normally live underground. The blue ones are the strongest." 1986 manga "Crawls around the floor and ceiling, moving its eyeballs." Official Nintendo Player's Guide "This enemy moves like Zoomers and lives underground. His defensive power is stronger than Zoomers’." ''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"Kreela's slow and quite easy to destroy, taking just a couple of hits." Trivia *In the Captain N: The Game Master episode "Game Boy", which prominently features many enemies from Metroid, Simon is attacked by a pair of hopping creatures while exploring Metroid. While they are not referred to by name, certain aspects of their design (particularly the large eyes, arthropod features, and blue/orange color scheme) suggest that they may be Zeelas. *''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' erroneously refers to Zeelas as Bulls, despite otherwise correctly identifying the latter species.Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide pg. 110 Gallery Image:Metroid Enemy Zeela.gif|''Metroid'' animated sprite File:Zeelachibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zeelachibi2.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zeelachibi3.png|Japanese Metroid guide Famicom Choco - Zeela, Zeb, Geega, Holtz.png|Famicom Choco Captain N Possible Zeela.png|Possible appearance in Captain N: The Game Master File:Metroid pg04.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour Image:Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout File:Nintendo1991Calendar-04-March.jpg|1991 The Power Game Calendar Noob bridge.png|Zeelas in Super Metroid HGCSM 010e.png|A Zeela in the Super Metroid manga, Samus Aran's Happiness. File:Fusion_Zeela.png|''Metroid Fusion'' sprites MF Sector 5 Gerubus and Zeela.gif|X-infected blue Zeelas in Sector 5 (ARC) MZM Kraid's Lair Missile Tank 4.gif|Yellow Zeelas in Zero Mission MZM Kraid's Lair Missile Tank 7.gif|A red Zeela in Zero Mission References ru:Зила Category:Species Category:Zebes Category:Kraid's Lair Category:Chozodia Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Brinstar Category:BSL Category:Sector 5 Category:Wall-crawlers Category:X Category:Recurring Species Category:Arctic Creatures